


A Perfect Solution

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Driving, Exhaustion, Family, Humor, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is worried about Dean, as always. Luckily, he's not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Dean/Gabriel because they are so gorgeous. Just something that popped up in my head when I was heading home from St. Augustine last weekend and I was in the passenger seat. Enjoy!

Sam bites back a laugh when he looks over from his comfy place in the driver seat of Dean’s baby, to see his big brother, honestly so cute and innocent looking, make a furious and desperate attempt to stay awake. His fingers, complete with no fingernails that he can see, dig into his worn jeans painfully, and every time his eyes shut against their will he snaps them right back open, staring outside the window and completely ignoring or just oblivious to Sam’s amused and somewhat concerned gaze. 

He keeps on catching brief glances at him whenever he has the chance, trying to take every part of his big brother in, determining if his forehead looks clammy, his cheeks flushed, his nose red. Or just something off about him. 

But as more as the little brother keeps on looking, as more as he keeps on seeing nothing that will scream back at him to pull over and check Dean out better, he comes to the conclusion that it’s probably nothing more than exhaustion. No cold or flu or disease to worry about this time. Sam would almost sigh loudly in relief if Dean didn’t look so pitiful. 

He bites back his tongue for who knows how long before he decides he has to say something. 

“Dude, it’s not like I’m gonna attack you or something while you’re taking your cat nap.”

Dean looks up at him wearily, “Huh?”

He wants to shake his head in disgust but instead goes for clenching his hands on the steering wheel. Though if Dean ever knew he was abusing his baby, he’d have sheer hell to pay. 

“Never mind. Just do whatever the hell you want. It wasn’t my bright idea to stay up all night doing research we could have saved for this morning.”

If you were to ask Sam he’d say he felt just fine, perfect even. And he would be perfect if he wasn’t so worried over Dean at this point. He’s been getting plenty of sleep lately, unlike Dean, and staying up all last night didn’t bother him in the slightest. But his big brother has been losing sleep steadily over the last few weeks, at the start maybe getting a few hours at most a night, and now receiving virtually nothing. 

And now, when Dean clearly clearly needs it the most, he’s still refusing, which shouldn’t be all that surprising, though to Sam it is. Because Dean is safe, safe in his Impala, safe with him driving, though he may like to deny that last statement. 

And Sam just wants his brother to sleep. He’d do anything, give anything. 

He looks over at him again, head leaning against the window, eyes flickering open every half second. And it’s killing Sam, it really is. 

“Dean, please. Just go to sleep," he begs.

But Dean, his big brother who he can’t say anything to without being ignored or insulted, simply brushes him off to the side and continues to stare out the window, large hazel eyes drooping more and more as Sam drives on through the afternoon. 

Something has to be done. 

“Your wish is my command, Sam.”

He jumps a tiny bit and glances over at the figure now in the passenger seat, holding his big brother, his Dean, in his lap. 

It’s the most adorable thing he’s ever seen. 

And it’s really not a shock at all, because of course he would be the one to be here. He should have thought to ask for him, because he’s the only one who can make Dean behave, but it doesn’t really matter anyway because in the end he came. And whether it was just from hearing Sam’s torturous and begging thoughts, or also feeling his mate’s distress, Sam doesn’t know. 

And Sam doesn’t care, because the Winchester brothers’ savior is here now. Dean is in very good hands. So now Sam can sink back in the seat and worry about driving.  
Although, it is pretty funny to watch Dean jump up so suddenly he hits his head on the roof of his car. 

“Gabriel," he growls, rubbing the top of his head and swatting away the archangel’s attempts to ‘kiss it better’, "what the hell are you doing here? And…" he paused, finally starting to realize that Gabriel was holding him in a sense, "why the hell are you not in the backseat?”

“Because," the archangel pouts, drawing Dean closer despite his struggles to get away and throw himself out of the car, cause this just feels downright awkward, especially around Sammy, "it’s time to get my way for once.”

“Your way?” Sam and Dean say simultaneously. 

Sam smirks a little, turning away from the both of them, not wanting Dean to see specifically. This is going to get soooo good. He loves watching his brother and the mysterious but adoring archangel interact. Gabriel obsessing over his brother is cute and funny and beyond strange to watch, because he always manages to piss Dean off and then get him to love him again. 

It’s just part of the trickster in him, Sam decides. 

“You always get your way," Dean adds. 

“Oh really?" Gabriel looks at his mate seriously. "Then if I were to tell you to sleep right now, would you do it?”

“No," Dean shakes his head, "no freaking way.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Dean looks like he’s on the verge of pouting, begging, doing something drastic. But around his archangel it’s useless, and for once Sam is actually happy to realize that. 

“I don’t want to sleep, Gabriel. So you better not make me.”

“What else would I be here for, Dean?”

Dean squirms a little, a lot, trying to get away. Then, rendering it useless, he ceases, attempting to get comfortable as Gabriel draws him ever closer, cradling him. 

“Can you at least let me go?”

“No," Gabriel tells him firmly, "not when I’d rather hold you.”

Sam bursts out laughing and fights to stop when Dean gives him a death glare. 

“See what you’re doing, Gabriel? You’re stripping me of my respect. I should not be resorted to this.”

Gabriel smirks, “Well, maybe if you would just listen every once in a while to Sam, to hear what’s good for you, then maybe I wouldn’t be forced to come down here and handle the situation.”

“Goddammit. You’re really not gonna let this go are you?”

The archangel shakes his head and smiles when his hunter crosses his arms and pouts, putting his beautiful lips in perfect display. 

And suddenly, all the archangel wishes to do is lay Dean down in the backseat and have his way with him, Sam be damned. But his mate’s needs scream out to him, and he always puts Dean’s well-being way above anything else. 

“It’s time to sleep now, Dean.”

He brushes a hand so gracefully over his forehead, smoothing back his hair lightly, and as Sam watches his brother’s lights go out he’s happy and relieved. And it’s a beautiful sight and feeling that he hasn’t seen or felt in days.

Sam glances at the road briefly before looking back to see the archangel position Dean’s head so that it’s cradled on his arm, then run his hand gently through his short hair, over and over, just like Sam does whenever Dean’s sick and is too out of it to reject that small ounce of comfort. 

He smiles and catches Gabriel’s gaze, “What about you, Sam? Do I need to make you pull over so you can get some sleep too?”

The youngest smiles a little and shakes his head, knowing but nonetheless hoping that Gabriel believes him. He realizes he does when he looks over to see Gabriel looking down lovingly at Dean, kissing his forehead gently and then staring out the window, close enough to feel Dean’s heartbeat, to hear his deep relaxed breathing. 

“How do you do it?” Sam wonders aloud.  
Gabriel lifts his hand up and twirls his fingers a little, “It’s not just my persuasion, nor my charming personality.”

“I know," he’s aware Gabriel put Dean to sleep with his grace but he knows, senses there’s something more, "he just looks so… so okay with everything.”

Gabriel looks at him curiously and Sam turns away, “Never mind.”

The archangel catches his attention again though, “He listens to me, Sam. Most of the time I have to give him that extra little push, but he listens.”

Sam nods, knowing how much Dean loves Gabriel, trusts him, listens to him. He still wishes the explanation was more clear though. Then again, Dean’s got Gabriel when his brother isn’t enough and that’s all that matters. 

He doesn’t have to worry about the archangel leaving anytime soon. 

And before he has the chance to beg Gabriel to stay, even if the words and effort will be in vain, he is gone, his last whispers echoing throughout the Impala, making Sam feel infinitely better and not so alone after all. 

“Bye, Sam.”

He turns back to the road and its light traffic, “Bye, Gabriel.”

Sam looks over at Dean one last time to satisfy himself. And he’s confident now that he’ll be just fine. 

He’s got an archangel.

**FIN**


End file.
